Cheesy Haven- One-Shots
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: Do you love cheesy one-shots that make you cringe, cry, and hug the laptop all at once? Then this is for you! (Based on the series "Keeper of the Lost Cities" by Shannon Messenger. All rights belong to Shannon Messenger.)
1. Preparation for a Sleepover- Sokeefe

_**Preparation for a Sleepover- Sokeefe**_

"KEEFE!" I yelled, shaking my head in disbelief.

Honestly.

That boy always forgets to pack the essentials!

Oh, he remembers the gulon powder, and the effluxers, and of course, he never could forget the muskog droppings he collected, but he _always _forgets to bring extra shoes, for a time like this!

"Hey, Foster!" he grinned sheepishly at me.

Honestly.

I took a deep breath. "Keefe, I told you, if we're going to a sleepover at my house, we have to be totally prepared. Remember, Grady and Edaline are s-t-r-i-c-t when it comes to boys!"

He winked at me. "I know." His eyes filled with amusement.

I sigh again. "They'll be suspicious if you keep having to leap back and forth to your house to get your stuff. So just remember to pack the stuff in the first place!"

"Got it!" Keefe said, giddily hopping on either foot.

"What are you doing?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Keefe could be so ridiculous sometimes. "Dancing," he said gleefully, shaking his hips and twisting his ankles in unnatural ways.

"Yep. 'Cause that totally makes sense," I said, wincing as I heard a distinct _crack_ coming from his left leg.

"My girl's snarkier than ever!" Keefe grinned as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I was going to protest that I wasn't _his girl_, but... it felt so right. My mood shifted and I felt my heart speeding up at his touch. Then his face took on a surprised expression as he closed his eyes and brushed his hand against my arm. "You... feel that way?" he whispered. "I thought... I thought you were with Fitzy."

I was.

At least, I thought I was.

But I needed to get something clear.

"Do you like me, Keefe?" I asked seriously, my eyes meeting his.

"I _love _you, Foster. And I always will." The sappy words made hot tears come to my eyes. Keefe leaned forward and we locked lips.

Sheer bliss filled me up like helium a hot air balloon.

"I don't like teal anymore," I decided, kissing him again.

**A/N: #Cheesy. Let me know if you want me to write a certain ship. Just tell me the ship name, the setting, and the basic plotline. I should be able to do most ships, however, I do have trouble with minor characters and more minor ships. **


	2. It Can Only Be You- Sotam

**A/N: I revised it since I was in a slight hurry when I first posted it. Still the same story, I just fixed the errors.  
**

_**It Can Only Be You- Sotam**_

I started up the hill, my pace long and steady.

"Sophie!" someone called from below.

An alicorn zipped by, a rainbow streaking the clouds. Random thoughts mixed and blurred.

I smiled. No more nightmares.

I just _had_ to think that.

Because the next moment shook me.

Gethen came up the hill. It became Mount Everest. Lady Gisela and the Neverseen surrounded me from all sides.

And Lady Vespera's mechanical smile gave me absolute despair. I backed up, slowly, avoiding the blood streaked in the snow.

The Neverseen led me to the cliff's edge.

They advanced on me.

"The Neverseen will win, Sophie. But you already know that," Gethen told me, and then he pushed me off the mountain.

I was falling...

"_The Black Swan will lose," _came Gethen's voice again from the clifftop.

* * *

I woke up and shuddered.

Cold tears drizzled down my cheeks.

The ends of my long blonde hair were damp.

And my forehead was bleeding. Could it have something to do with the nightmare?

I trembled violently and slammed my head against the bedframe as I got up. More blood trickled down my face, painting my cheeks, chin, and eyebrows all dark maroon red.

"Oww!" I cried, before all went dark.

* * *

Waves of auburn hair hung over me, aquamarine blue eyes peering at me worriedly. "_Sophie?!"_

Edaline.

"E-Edaline," I managed to croak out.

Then I realized Elwin was beside her, rummaging in his bag, taking out elixirs and thick bandages. "You had a hard hit," he said quietly, wrapping a rough bandage around my forehead, securing it tightly.

"I did? Oh," I mumbled, feeling my hair.

It was still wet.

And there was also a multitude of... _blood _mixed in.

I felt like vomiting.

"Your friends want to see you," Edaline said softly.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "How long...?"

Edaline sighed in response as Elwin informed me, "Nine hours."

Oh. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as some times I was knocked out for _days_.

I watched as Edaline opened the door and let in Biana, Fitz, Keefe, Tam, Linh, and Dex. Sandor also hovered at the doorway, his goblin face scrunched up in concern.

"Are you okay?" Biana rushed to ask me, her eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"Yeah," I rasped.

Biana hugged me, and then Elwin cleared his throat. Obviously he didn't want everyone to stay for too long. Biana shrugged and nodded, leaving the room with one last reluctant glance at me.

Fitz was next. "Sophie!" He instantly hugged me.

Okay...

I felt my face flare up in front of everyone.

_Thanks for coming, _I transmit.

_No problem._

_I just don't know what happened-_

Elwin interrupted our convo. "Time to go, Fitz! She can catch up with you later!"

Edaline lifted an eyebrow. "Elwin..." she said as Fitz scurried out.

"Fine." Elwin left as well.

Leaving only Keefe, Tam, Linh, and Dex.

"Foster..." Keefe wrung his fingers. "I..."

"We're so sorry!" Linh flung her arms around me and she sighed.

"It's okay. I'm an accident-magnet," I mumbled.

"Yes, you are," Dex nodded, biting his lip. We hugged, too, and Dex said he had to go catch up on a lesson with Tinker, but he mentioned that he dyed Iggy a new color. "Lemon-yellow. It sparkles," Dex added as he left the room.

Linh smiled at me and said that she was working on a new tunic that said, _Think happy shadow thoughts_ for me.

"Thanks," I said, beaming. She made matching glittery tunics for me, her, and Tam as an inside joke, and they were a hit.

She walked out of the room, presumably to catch up to Fitz.

Now Tam and Keefe were the only visitors in the room.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Tam shadow-whispered to me.

_Yeah. I mean, physically, yes, _I transmitted to him.

"Oh." Tam didn't seem to know what to say to that.

And I honestly couldn't blame him.

Keefe apparently brought some kind of mutant-chicken thing Prattles pin for me. "He can be called Bones," I suggested.

"Great idea!" Keefe smirked, and he put it on my forehead's bandaging. He did something similar back when Fitz and I were incapacitated at the Foxfire Healing Center a while back.

Keefe fidgeted with his sleeves. He didn't seem to want to leave until Tam did.

But, luckily he didn't have to.

"KEEFE! YOUR DAD'S HERE! HE SAYS IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CUDDLE LESSONS!" Fitz screamed from downstairs.

So, basically, time for his Empath lessons.

Yikes.

Keefe narrowed his eyes at Tam. "Don't try anything on Foster, Bangs Boy," he hissed, doing some kind of rude gesture.

"Keefe!" I shouted, using my telekinesis to wrangle him with a loose bandage on the floor. He, unfortunately, got out of it and darted out of the room.

"Sorry, Tam," I mumbled, fussing with my hair. It was an absolute pineapple-conundrum.

Tam shrugged. "Eh. He's Keefe."

"So..." Wow. Total tension.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tam pointed to the blood leaking out from under my bandage.

I gasped and bit my lip hard. "Ooh, yeah. I should probably get Elwin to fix that."

"I'll get him," Tam offered.

"Wait, no!"

Tam stopped on his heels. "Yeah?" He looked confused.

"Um, thanks, Tam." A tear spurted out from my anomaly-brown eyes. "For coming. You're trying to look all cool-emo on the surface, but underneath, I know you care. And I appreciate that. You're a good friend."

Tam blushed furiously, which, honestly, kinda made him look cute.

_Sophie!_

Don't overcomplicate the love triangle!

But it's true. And those silvery-blue eyes, the way they're wide and shiny, it seems as though they are peering into my very soul.

And his hair, the way it's perfectly slicked in the back, the bangs dipped in moonlight.

And his slightly flushed cheeks.

And his slightly curved eyebrows.

_He makes my heart race. _

"Uh, are you okay, Sophie?" Tam asked, meeting my eyes.

Giving me his undivided attention.

"Y-y-yes," I stammered. Then I realized I needed to know something.

"T-tam?"

"Yes?" Tam sat on my bed, just inches away from me.

"Um, do you only like brunettes?" Wow, subtle way to put it. We both were blushing so hard.

Finally, he mumbled, "Well, if I met the right person-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes both sparkling and serious. Then he reached for my hair, tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

I could've sworn my ears were blushing, too, at his soft touch.

He leaned so close, I could hear his fast heartbeat.

Tam's nose gently bumped into mine, and then his lips moved closer and closer.

Until I pushed mine onto his.

He curled his arm around my neck and we kissed.

What seemed like only seconds later, we pulled away.

I was left wanting more. And then, right at that moment, I decided the love triangle was broken.

"It can only be you," I murmured.

He smiled. "I feel the same."


	3. Not Just a Pink Princess- Tiana

_**Not Just a Pink Princess- Tiana**_

I sat on my fluffy pink bed, leaning back into my soft pillows.

Ahhh. This is the life.

I sipped from some lushberry juice in a glass, sighing in pure bliss.

Can you guess why today- well, technically, this evening, is vacation day?

Just try. Okay, I'll tell you.

FITZ IS BANISHED TO HIS ROOM FOREVERMORE! Well, for the rest of the day, anyway. He was caught kissing Sophie at Foxfire, and the mentors told him that, um, PDA just wasn't tolerated there.

And though both Sophie and Fitz endured detention- THREE HOUR LONG DETENTION- Fitz is also grounded here, at home.

So that means I'm rid of him for the day!

Hahaha!

Well, what can I say? He's such a pest sometimes. Way too overprotective.

Like, whenever I... Okay, well, we don't need examples.

I can handle myself!

Now my mind drifts over to Sophie. What if she's grounded, too? Well, here comes your best friend, to cheer you up!

And totally get the latest goss on you and Fitz... No... just don't say it like that.

But Fitz refuses to tell me anything about what's going on between him and Fitz.

He's like a boulder on top of a gem mine.

Any actually valuable information is not obtainable. From him, at least.

Sophie's not so good at keeping secrets. Weeeell, okay, she is, but NOT boy secrets!

Watch out, Sophie, 'cause Biana's coming for you!

* * *

Edaline offered me some lushberry juice and mallowmelt, but I shook her off. "Where's Sophie?" I demanded, my lips drawn in a straight line as I put on my _This- is-serious-so-don't-offer-me-a-bribe _kind of face.

And, also, I already had the lushberry juice and mallowmelt. It's a package deal with the vacation.

"Upstairs," Edaline said.

"Is she grounded?" I ask her not-so-subtly.

"Noooooo... Why? Is there something I should know about?" Edaline narrowed her eyes.

"Nope, nope, nope, nothing at all," I smile too widely.

"Uh-huh," Edaline nods slowly.

I dash past her and make a break for the stairs.

* * *

I knock at the gates of Everglen.

I knew Biana was going to be staying home.

Now I'd finally get a chance to profess my feelings for her. Alden answered, saying that she was at Havenfield, going over to hang out with Sophie.

Well, there goes my chance.

* * *

"You didn't tell Grady and Edaline, diiiiiiiid you?" I said, grinning wildly when Sophie opened the door.

"Shhhh!" Sophie's eyes darted behind me. Edaline was hiding beside the stairs, avidly listening to everything we were saying.

Urgh. Parents.

I nodded to show her I understood, and she let me in.

We jumped onto Sophie's bed.

I glanced up at Sophie, and she looked like she was mentally preparing herself for our conversation. Like she was going into a war. And honestly, I can't blame her!

"Soooo, what's the haps with Fitz?" I smiled sweetly to show her I was in on what happened at Foxfire today.

She groaned. "He just held me close and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me."

I believed her confession.

Fitz can get ahead of himself sometimes.

"Okayyyyyyy. Anything else?" I asked.

"Nope." Sophie seemed genuine... Until I saw her twiddling with her fingers and picking two eyelashes at a time from her poor, suffering eyes.

"Yah-huh. I know when something's up, Sophie! I _am _your best friend," I told her sternly. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Tell. Me. What's. Up. With. Fitz. _Now._"

Sophie groaned. "You are one with gossip and threats."

"Yep. Now no flattering. TELL ME!" I said, smiling kindly to show Sophie that I'm totally behind her no matter what.

"Okay. Well," Sophie played with her sleeve's fringe, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke, "Um, Fitz and I kinda decided to get serious. So, um, we're dating now...yeah." She shuffled her fingers anxiously as she awaited my response.

Put simply, I squealed.

"Careful!" Sophie exclaimed with a visible smirk, "you might break the windows!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." I started to tease her about withholding too much information when my Imparter buzzed. I took it out of my dress's pocket, answering it with a tap.

I never could have guessed who it was.

But it happened.

It was Tam.

* * *

I shot a nervous look at Sophie and I ran out the room, loitering in the hall as Tam began to talk.

"Um, Biana, I know we don't really talk much, but I'd like to fix that," he mumbled through the Imparter.

My eyes widened and I flicked a strand of my dark-brown hair back, it curling onto my shoulder.

"Wow." Tam seemed mesmerized by something.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"You..."

I bit my bottom lip and blushed furiously.

"You make me feel crazy whenever I'm around you," Tam whispered.

Did... he just say what I thought he said? Did...he just implicitly state he had a crush on me?

"Meet me in Foxfire's lobby. Tomorrow. Right when school begins."

* * *

Gosh were my cheeks red. They were in full bloom.

I'm surprised the petals didn't grow straight out of my cheeks.

I added an extra layer of blush, just to be on the safe side. And I chose a shimmery light-pink lip gloss, making it thin but obvious. I grabbed some dark magenta eyeshadow with extra glimmer, applying it on my eyelids and just brushing my eyebrows. I was panicking, really. I clipped the edges of my eyebrows, tsking at a particularly thick hair sticking out. I carefully trimmed them, and finally I was satisfied.

With my face, at least. I went on to style my hair, going with edgy-and-daring-cute, my long brown hair in two sharp curls just touching the sides of my cheeks. The rest was swept up into an elegant braided bun, with some tiny jewels to compliment it.

I hope it's pretty enough to impress Tam.

Wait, what am I thinking? This isn't a date! He just wanted to meet up with me before school starts! Get. A. Grip!

But still. I chose a diamond-white dress that went down to hang below my knees, and it had ruffles on the skirt. I could always change into the Foxfire uniform afterwards, right?

I smiled at myself in the mirror, dabbing at a slight lip gloss smudge below my bottom lip.

Now I was perfect. Well, the outfit at least. But would Tam like it?

Calm down, Biana.

I took a deep breath before leaping to Foxfire. It was the first time I was ever afraid to go to school.

* * *

She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

Her eyes sparkled as she noticed me leaning against the corridor.

"Come on," I beckoned, nervously flicking my silver-tipped bangs out of my eyes. She was _radiant. _

We walked to Foxfire's lobby together. Her hands just grazed mine, and I thought for a second her captivatingly cobalt eyes met mine.

I stood there, my hands hung limply by my side. "I, uh." I was at a literal loss for words. What do you say to the girl that you've been crushing on for months... nearly a year now? She smiled gently, and she slipped her hand into mine. Encouraging me to go on. "I... really like you, Biana," I murmured, caressing the hand that was in mine.

"I do, too, Tam," she replied softly.

Wait- she did? My heart jumped at her words. "R-really?"

Biana nodded, her eyes locking with mine.

And I decided it was time our lips did, too.

* * *

He kissed me.

Tam Song really kissed me.

I was shell-shocked at first. But then, I felt fire burning in my heart. Electricity down my back. Something inside of me crackled that minute, and I knew I returned Tam's affections.

I kissed him back, long and hard. Our lips were one.

_We_ were one.

I never felt so alive.

We pulled away, breathing heavily and my face was sweating. Embarrassed, I wiped at it.

I glanced up at Tam. Oh wow.

I don't think I could ever describe the explosions, the warmth that built up under my skin, the glow and sudden giddiness I felt. I pushed back the curl from over my eye and pushed it behind my ear.

"Biana," Tam said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked, my smile fading. Was he going to say it was a mistake? That he never meant to...?

My adrenaline pumped my veins as I waited.

"Biana... I... you know it isn't just because you're beautiful, right?" Tam seemed to want to make sure.

"Well, um, I should assume so," I replied tersely.

"Yeah," Tam nodded, fingering my cheek. Just his touch made my heart skip a few beats. "Well. Your beauty is one thing, but... you're so confident. So bold. So...brave." His silvery-blue eyes held longing.

And I think I know what it was.

To see if I was right, I stood on my tiptoes and pushed my lips against his.

We were kissing again. And boy, did it feel nice.

Once Tam caught his breath again, he stared into my eyes in such a way that made it feel as though I was the only girl in the world. "You're amazing, Biana. And you're more than that princess everyone likes. You're a warrior queen."


	4. These Cognates are Forever- Sophitz

**A/N: My oneshots aren't typically connected to one another, but this one is the backstory of Chapter 3's Tiana oneshot, of what happened at Foxfire.**

_**These Cognates are Forever- Sophitz**_

I wrenched my hand out of his, shaking my head in disbelief. "Fitz!"

We had just kissed.

_In public._

And at Foxfire of all places!

Crowds of prodigies rushed by, pretending they saw nothing, but we knew better. Fitz's eyes burned with passion. "Sophie, I-"

"Fitz," I whisper, "can I have a little space?" My cheeks were flushed and my eyebrows were creased.

"Of-of course," nodded Fitz, shuffling back. He had been just a nose-length off from my face seconds ago, and now I took in deep breaths.

I mumbled a pathetic "See you later" and trudged away towards elvin history.

Unfortunately for me, Lady Velia caught us. "Miss Foster! Mr Vacker! What you just did is against Foxfire etiquette. Double detentions for the both of you."

Great.

* * *

I stared at Sophie for a majority of the detention time. I looked down at my Cognate rings.

_S.E.F. _

I missed seeing our initials snap together when we held hands. I missed running my hand through her hair. I missed, well, _her. _

And all because I got so engaged in being with her, I broke our boundaries and she was angry with me now. Plus, I landed us in three-hour detention. I guess I maybe should've brought her somewhere more private before doing something so _PDA, _but she looked happy, too.

I decided we should make things right.

_Sophie? _I reached out.

Her mind was silent for a minute, but then she transmitted back, _Yes, Fitz? _Her mental voice had a tinge of annoyance to it.

_I'm sorry, Sophie. I should've thought more about you. You're not a toy. You're a _person. _And I understand I went too far then. _

_You did, Fitz. Thanks for apologizing. _I saw her reach up and brush a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes. _I forgive you. But, please remember what you just said. Okay? _

_Okay, _I transmitted, relief flooding me like a rainstorm.

Finally, when we were out of that dungeon, Lady Velia said, to make things even more miserable for us, "We'll have to notify your parents, of course."

Of course.

Yeah, I could picture my mom and dad's reactions already.

What did I get us into?

* * *

His teal eyes were so profoundly _sorry_ that I had to give in. I forgave him.

I was so giddy when I heard Foxfire couldn't reach my adoptive parents because they didn't have their Imparters with them.

I did feel sorry for Fitz, though.

His parents called him through his Imparter before school was over and told him to expect a veeeeeeeery long grounding. Grady would freak and probably put my room on lockdown for eternity if he found out, so I was grateful that the circumstances happened the way they did. Of course, they'd eventually get the word to them, but for now, I was _SAFE!_

"So we're good?" Fitz asked me as we exited the detention area.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, we're good." I smiled to show him we really were.

Fitz looked reassured when I said that, and then he hesitantly reached a hand out. He is kinda clingy, but... I guess I am, too. I slipped my hand into his, and our shoulders were practically connected as we walked through the halls.

_Sophie? _It took me a minute to realize he was transmitting to me. His voice just sounded so natural.

_Yeah? _I asked.

Fitz tilted my chin up as we ducked into a lone hallway. _You're amazing._

His words made me blush. _You've told me that only about a thousand times._

_Well, it's true. _

Wow, I should probably get a tunic that says 'Blushing is my Life.' _Thanks. You're awesome, too. _Major understatement. That guy is so epically perfect.

_You're amazinger than I am._

_Is 'amazinger' actually a word?_

_In my dictionary, YES!_

I smiled and squeezed his hands. Fitz looked up and our eyes met. "Is it okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," I murmured back.

And this time, we soared through the sky. Our hearts were linked. Lip-to-lip, we kissed.

"I love you," Fitz whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

This time, we were together.

And no boundary could keep us apart for long.


	5. From Frenemies to Lovers- Teefe

**A/N: KotlcExpert521 requested this one. Sorry for the delay!**

_**From Frenemies to Lovers- Teefe**_

"TAKE THAT!" I let the shadowflux escape me and shatter Ruy's pathetic dome of light.

"Not bad," Lady Gisela commented, walking into the training room.

I gritted my teeth. But then I remembered Linh. _Play nice, Tam. _

Ruy narrowed his eyes. "You. Are. Going. Down," he said through clenched teeth.

That guy is crazy competitive. "Whatevs," I shrugged, making myself look weak. Then, right when he least expected it, I shot powerful shadows at him, and they zipped towards his light, digging into it.

Lady Gisela seemed mildly impressed.

And right now, I really needed to get some leverage. "HYAH!" I summoned another horde of shadows and flung them at Ruy, wrapping them snug around him, incapacitating him.

I dusted off my hands and sat down, flicking my bangs out of my eyes.

Ruy struggled to get out, but the shadows were too tight. I grinned. "Stuck, Light-Boy?"

"No!" Ruy spat, wiggling around even more, but I had the shadows squeeze him even tighter.

"Eh. Let him go now, Tam," Lady Gisela said simply, standing up again.

Ugh! I hate the way she said that. Like she was in charge of me.

Well, she wasn't, but I had to play nice. Once again, I made my mind picture Linh, a cloth stuffed in her mouth and her head drooped down as they took her... No! That won't happen!

But it made my anger drain out slowly, replaced with intense fear for my twin sister.

I shrugged and called the shadows off Ruy. They evaporated into the air.

"All right. You can go take a break now. You've earned it," Lady Gisela said as she walked out of the training room.

* * *

I didn't care what everyone else said.

The Neverseen taking Tam was going way too far.

And I was going to fix that. Luckily, we all had trackers sewn into our clothing, and I saved the signal Tam's was at last.

I wove through the trees, until finally I reached a clearing. In that clearing there was a small hill.

I bet they made their hideout in there!

Making sure to stay silent, I crept around the hill. There appeared to be no way in.

Oh, but I'd figure it out.

That's what Keefe Sencen does.

* * *

It was hopeless. I couldn't escape. Linh wasn't truly safe. What could a Shade do?

I called for the shadows to come to me. They formed a thin veil over me, and I walked out of the room, searching for a way out.

I thought I felt a familiar shadowvapor pulse. Somewhere near the hill.

It was strange, but I let myself latch onto that hope as I maneuvered around the hideout.

Clacking heels followed the eerie silence. I glanced around, and then I saw Lady Gisela. I panicked for a split-second before I remembered I was hidden underneath the shadows. She couldn't see me.

But she was walking towards the bedroom, and I had three choices.

1\. Stay where you are and don't move a muscle!

2\. Rush back to the room and keep up the charade.

and, 3. Get out of here asap!

My whole brain buzzed. What should I do? Okay, Tam, do what Linh would want you to do.

Then I knew I had to do _n__umber 3. _

* * *

I saw a figure step out of the hill. I recognized him as soon as I saw his stupid silver-tipped bangs.

_Tam._

"BANGS BOY!" I shouted, running over to him and throwing my arms around him.

"K-K-Keefe?" Tam blinked, stepping back from my unexpected gesture.

"The one and only," I said proudly. Tam collapsed to the forest floor, his silvery-blue eyes teary. I've never seen Bangs Boy cry before. And I wasn't sure what to do. "Are you okay?" I whispered, running a hand through my messy blond hair.

"Not really," he admitted quietly, a tear dropping off his cheek. "I chose escaping. And that means they're after Linh next."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm sorry," I just said.

Tam shrugged. "It was a moment thing. I guess Linh would've chosen the same thing."

"Yeah, she probably would," I said, thinking back at his twin sister, who looks shy at surface but is fierce at heart.

Tam's kinda like that himself. And then, just instinct raged through me as I leaned over and kissed Tam.

I wiped away a tear on Tam's cheek. "Why don't we go back to the others? There's not really an option to stay here, is there?"

"Nope," he said, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

I slipped my hand in his. "Let's go."


	6. The Outcasts- Darella

**A/N: Soohie Foster asked for this one-shot. Here's Darella!  
**

_**The Outcasts- Darella**_

I let the blaze flicker from palm to palm. "Mom, I'll be fine. Seriously."

Thank goodness this is one of Mom's better days. "Are you sure, Marella?" my mom asked, biting her lip.

"Yes! Sophie'll be there, and Fintan's behind a forcefield. Mom, I _need _to do this. Otherwise, I might accidentally turn evil." I grinned, but Mom didn't seem to like the joke.

"You're absolutely sure it's safe?" My mom turned to the wrinkled guy... I think his name is Mr Forkle.

"We promise Miss Redek will be safe with us," Mr Forkle nodded.

"Okay, then," my mom said, "if it helps her, and if you're _completely _sure it's safe... then, yes." She enveloped me in a tight hug. "Be safe, Mare."

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip so I refrain from correcting her. IT'S MARELLA! How many times have I... Chill, Marella. I quickly balled the flames into my fist before anyone noticed.

* * *

Fintan really creeped me out. He had platinum-blond hair and his face was scarred and papery. He sat on a single ice block inside this huge forcefield. I wonder how horrible it is for him, having only that ice block to sit on and nothing to do all day except just sit there and think. Then I reminded myself, he deserves it. Every day he sits there in pain. He deserves it, he deserves it all, for the pain _he_ caused.

"Hello there. I'm assuming you must be my new student!" Fintan said, his eyes lighting up in the slightest.

"Yep," I grumbled, trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"Well, now, we can't have you sitting down. Pyrokinesis requires _focus, _young one. Slacking off does not allow you to focus."

I shrugged and stood up. "So when do we actually start?"

"Now, if you're ready," Fintan said, getting up from his ice block and walking a few yards to get closer to me through the forcefield.

"I am," I told him, running my fingers down my delicate pixie-braids.

Fintan nodded, his face transforming into a much more serious one. "Pyrokinesis is an ability that sometimes controls you. Don't let it. For this lesson, our focal point will be on control." He paused, and a fireball sparked into his right hand. He juggled it carefully. "See if you can summon the fire and make sure you are in control."

Eh. Easy-schmeezy. I smiled and whipped my hand through the air, fire crackling to life in my very palm. It danced across my hand, its colors shifting from orange to red.

"Not bad," nodded Fintan, folding his arms. "But can you do _this_?" He whirled his hand around himself, turning and turning in a circle. Fire spurted from the ground and formed a wall around him. This ability session was starting to feel more like a showoff session. He smiled and with a single snap of his fingers, the fire dissipated into the air. "Your turn."

It looked pretty hard.

My face must have showed dismay, because Fintan told me sharply, "You can do it. I see potential in you, what's your name?"

"You're not a Descryer in disguise, are you?" I smirked. "Also, the name's Marella. Not Mare. Not Ella. Marella." I just wanted to clarify. Most people forget and call me by stupid nicknames.

"So, Marella," Fintan nodded, "try this. Tell yourself the fire is nothing but a leash. _You_ are in charge._ You_ won't let the leash fall out of your hands."

I closed my eyes and did what he suggested. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to work.

_The fire is a leash,_

_The fire is a leash,_

_The fire is a leash,_ I repeated in my head. A wall of fire burst up, and I yelled at it, "YOU'RE A LEASH!" as if it was alive. Seemingly enough, it was.

The wall of fire rose and flickered around me protectively. "You are nothing but a leash!" I spat at it, forming energy around it and corralling the blazes. I tried with all my might, and the fire began to evaporate into the air.

When the fire disappeared, I looked back at Fintan to see what was his reaction. His mouth was open as if in awe.

"So?" I said coolly, twirling a loose strand of my hair around my index finger. I let it go and it bounced against my cheeks, which were dripping with sweat. "Well, don't just stand there! Aren't you supposed to be _teaching_?" I snapped.

Fintan shook his head, closing his mouth. "Such talent," he whispered.

"Sorry, WHAT?"

"You are a talented girl, Marella," Fintan spoke again, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Sophie had her hand on her mouth when I turned up the stair corridor. "YOU WERE AMAZING!" she squealed, hugging me.

I patted her shoulder awkwardly, pulling away. "You really think so?" I asked wonderingly.

"She's right, Miss Redek," Mr Forkle said, and I just registered he was standing there, too. "You have much more control than you realize."

I blushed. "Th-thanks."

"Let's get to the others. They'll be wanting to know what happened with Fintan," Sophie advised.

* * *

I jumped up when Sophie, Mr Forkle, and Marella arrived. FINALLY! I've been sitting here for ages, waiting for them.

"Were you here the whole time, Dex?" Marella asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Uh, yeah," I said, my own face turning scarlet red. "I really want to know what happened."

"Oh, not much," Marella said, playing with a ball of fire in her palms, "I impressed Fintanny a little, got some more control over my ability. You know." She shrugged.

"You seem to have pretty good control right now," I observed.

"Thanks," Marella said, smiling at me. Wow, I never got a grasp on how pretty she is. My eyes were locked on her light blue eyes, and she looked up, her eyes latching onto mine.

"Well, good job," I mumbled, embarrassed. Marella grinned again. She tugged at her braids, twirling them in a flirty way.

Biana appeared from a corner and grinned crazily. "Aww, you guys'd be cute together."

WHAT?! HOW DOES THAT VANISHER DO IT?!

"ARGH!" I shrieked. Sophie and I jumped up in the air. Sophie fell into Fitz's arms and they stared into each others' eyes in _such_ a gooey way. And lucky for me, (sarcasm intended) I landed on Marella, knocking her to the floor. Her nose was just touching mine, and our lips were so close...

Marella smiled and said, "Dex, I know you're in love with me and all," hair flip, "but don't you think _this?_" She gestured to how close our faces were, "is a little desperate?" She grinned.

I turned beet red and rolled to the side, getting off her. I ran like the wind.

* * *

I flushed, standing up again. All I did was make this one joke and I offended Dex now.

Nice one, Marella. You did _really _great.

I looked down at my feet to avoid the stares everyone was now giving me, and I jogged out of there.

"Dex?" I searched for him literally everywhere in Everglen. Wait- everywhere except outside.

I thrust the door open and rushed outside to find Dex, sitting down beside a tree with sweeping branches. "Dex?" I said quietly, approaching him. "Look, I'm sorry. I meant it as a joke... I didn't...I..." I studied my feet, sighing. "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. Sometimes I feel left out. The joke was an attempt to maybe cut some of the tension from everyone. It did just the opposite, because I'm _that _awesome." I held out my hand. "Can you forgive me, Dex?"

Dex gave a sad smile and got up to his feet. "Of course, Marella. I actually feel the same way. No one includes me anymore because I'm just a Technopath. Everyone says it's the best ability ever and all that junk, but I know they need me in the sidelines. And I guess I'm used to that." He shook his head, sighing deeply.

"Well, _I_ think Technopathy is really cool," I said, grinning. Then my smile faded. Better than Pyrokinesis, that was for sure.

Dex seemed to notice my shift in mood. "I'm sorry you manifested as... that." His cheeks went light pink, and I tried to figure out why, until I realized...

He was kissing me.

And I liked it.

I kissed him back, my hand on the back of his strawberry blond hair, his hand on my shoulder.

We pulled away, breathless. I smiled. "Well, Dex. It looks like we have our own clique now."


	7. In the Feels- Sokeefe

**A/N: Hi! The first Sokeefe oneshot I wrote seemed to be pretty short compared with the others, so I decided to write a longer version! This is the #7th oneshot in the collection. I hope you enjoy! **

**_In the Feels- Sokeefe_**

I stared at the wall, frustration rising up in my chest. Just yearning to break free. "Hey, Foster, I get your feels but can you maybe feel them a little _less_?" came Keefe's strained voice from beside me. I turned to see his face crinkled in pain, his eyes clouded with stress.

"Sorry," I mumbled, but my emotions aren't retainable.

He reaches out to slip his hand into mine, leaning his head into my shoulder. Some of my anger melts away and is replaced with... Fluttery hearts. And of course this makes Keefe smile all the wider. "I knew you loved me, but I didn't think you were _this_ infatuated," he shook his head, winking.

"Ugh, you are the _worst_."

"Don't listen to your head," teases Keefe, his cheek brushing against mine. And there goes my heart again. _It's not a race! _I tried to tell it, but it just won't listen!

I glanced down at the floor, my cheeks burning up an awful fire.

"Hey," his voice came again. I kept my eyes averted to the ground, trying to stifle my adrenaline. "Don't try to keep your feelings in a jar, Foster. I know what that's like, and it's hard. It's not even worth it, too. You'll just end up raging like a hurricane if you try to bottle them up."

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Keefe, I didn't know you could deliver such heartfelt sentiments," I said, clutching my chest as I smiled sweetly up to him.

He rolled his eyes back at me, running a hand through his articulately-gelled blond hair. "At least she's feeling better," I heard him mutter to himself.

"Yep, you bet I am!" I grinned.

Keefe turned deep red as he looked down at his hands. I dived into his mind, his words floating around me. _I should really stop saying stuff out loud._

"You should," I agreed.

"Hey! You broke the telepathic law!" Keefe narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I just don't know you well enough to guess what you're saying?" I flashed another huge smile.

"Foster, you don't know me _that _well," he retorted, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay! You got me!" I raised my hands, sighing in surrender. "I know I broke the rules, but please don't tell Bronte."

"You know I will."

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I screamed, flailing around the room.

I could see Keefe was smirking in pleasure. "Anything?" he grinned.

"A-a-anything," I nodded, blood running to my cheeks. Ohmygosh. What was he going to do to me? Keefe is an evil mastermind. I was pretty sure I'd regret this decision my whole life. "Anything," I repeated, my heart racing as fast as a cheetah now.

"I see." Keefe smirked, leaning closer to me. Making my hands sweat like crazy. Making my cheeks go redder than ever before. I bet I'd win a record for deepest blush ever, if it was recorded. I held my breath as he put his hand on my shoulder. Then he cupped my cheek with his other hand, his warmth heating my very cold cheeks. I stayed still, rooted to the spot as his lips brushed against mine gently.

I didn't know how it happened, but somehow now Keefe Sencen was kissing me.

"You won't tell Bronte now, right?" I hissed, my eyes teasing.

"You know I'd never betray you, Foster." Keefe grinned as my emotions went haywire. Did this mean Keefe like-liked me? "I feel the same way, Foster," he smiled softly, wrapping his arm around me as we cuddled together.

I smiled back, a tad bit evilly now. "Hmm, I have a favor I want to call in."

"Oh?" Keefe's eyebrows shot up.

"Yep." And just like that, _I _kissed_ him_.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about going A.W.O.L for a week or so, but now hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. I will be focused on quality, though, so it might still take awhile for my updates to come through. BUT I WILL _NOT _ABANDON YOU GUYS!  
**


End file.
